Of Foxes and Dragons
by vixinaminarama
Summary: IYYYH Xova.Kagome is in trouble with the spirit world, Kurama is finding stuff about his past he never knew, and Hiei is interested in a girl? I'm currently redoing this story cause I didn't like the way it was headed. Kagome/Kurama Hiei/OC rated for safety
1. AN IMPORTANT

Thank you to all of you who have kept up with me during my sabbatical. After my sister's accident my step-dad got hit by a cop and my sister was hit by yet another drunk driver things are getting back to normal so I am getting back to my writing. Thanks for all the support and hope you all like the updated story.


	2. Encounter

Saturday morning found Botan standing over the lump on the floor that was Yusuke. She was pondering ways to safely wake up the easily angered teen and not get caught on the wrong end of his spirit gun. Koenma _had_ said that it was urgent but she really didn't want to die. Finally deciding what she would do, she opens a portal under the still sleeping boy and sends him to Koenma's, having him land in a pitiful heap of muttering blankets in the middle of their boss' office.

**In Koenma's office with Koenma and the rest of the team**

Everyone turned hearing a loud *thud* followed by a string of curses that would make even the foulest demons blush in shame.

"Well it would seem that Yusuke has finally joined us" spoke a beautiful red haired male.

"Shut the hell up Kurama" grumbled the now awake Yusuke. Kurama chuckled at his clearly grumpy comrade.

Koenma cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Well now that everyone is here we can get down to business. You guys have to arrest someone for us."

Getting curious Yusuke spoke up "Who we getting and why are they wanted by Spirit World?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is in possession of a powerful artifact that is also very dangerous and should be in our vaults. She had also caused the deaths of hundreds of humans and demons. We also believe she is a demon, but we are not sure." Koenma pressed a button and a picture appeared on the screen, it was a girl about 18 or 19 with black as night hair and ocean blue eyes that just drew you in. She looked about 5'5" with long legs and a trim waist. She had a heart shaped face and full lips. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with what looked to be little white flowers on the bottom. All in all she was gorgeous.

*Youko do you have any thoughts on how to handle this? A girl with a dangerous artifact?* Kurama asked trying to get more information.

-not really... the only one I know of was 500 years ago and even for a demon she doesn't look a day over 250- Youko sounded slightly distracted -but if it is anything like that one then we are in for a hell of a lot of trouble-

*I guess you're right, but what artifact are you thinking of? I know you know almost everything worth stealing* Kurama prodded, trying to pry information from Youko usually never worked, even with flattery but it was worth a try.

-Yeah I do, but it could be a number of things so it's impossible to tell- Youko gave a mental shrug not wanting to go into details

*ok well maybe she won't be hostile...* Kurama stated trying to sound hopeful

-Not very likely- was the flat reply he got

*your right, but I can hope*

"Well I think that we should head out now, do you have a location on her energy signature?" Kurama asked politely.

"Yes we do it has been frequently found in the Sakura school and park area over in the Western district" Koenma replied smoothly

"Then why are we still here? Let's go get her so I can go back to sleep," Yusuke grumbled trying not to get too irritated.

Koenma nods and pressed a button on his desk "Botan, we need a portal to Sakura Park" he said and nodded when a portal appeared in front of his desk, then went back to stamping the ever growing piles of documents sitting on his desk.

**Sakura Park with Kagome**

Everybody avoided the teen with black hair, afraid she had lost her mind. She was seemingly talking to herself. But if you looked closely into the trees you would see a black and red blur running through the trees next to her. If the blur had slowed you would see what looked like a young girl, though she was about the same age as the other. To some others she looked to be a dangerous punk, but to a select few she was an extremely dangerous demon. But the one talking to the blur only saw a big sister.

"So what do you think we should do now? School is on holiday for a couple days, we could go camping?" the raven haired teen asked.

^well if you want to go camping I guess that would be fun... Where would we camp? There aren't too many places that would let a group like ours in Kagome. We tend to cause a ruckus. ^ The smaller girl replied.

"Hmmm... we could go to that one shrine, or I think Fluffy-sama would let us stay on his lands. There is hot springs at either place. I don't really feel like having to deal with the authorities because the boys are loud." Kagome suggested.

^well I think staying in the human realm would be best, best not to draw attention to ourselves by crossing the border. Plus we would be in touch in case of a problem at home. ^ The other girl replied cautiously after a moment. ^and I may have made the Fuzzy upset last time I was there^ the statement was given with a hint of amusement.

Kagome got a surprised look, it was rare that her friend got playful enough to play a prank, let alone on Sesshoumaru "Oh my, what did you do now Vix?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Vix sent her a mental image of Sesshou glaring at a huge pile of recruit applications, most of which were probably just be lower class demons barely worth killing.

Kagome's eyes widened before she jumped and pointed at her friend "YOU SKIPPED WORK? Oh my god, Fluffy is so going to kill you when he next sees you" shaking her head at her friends cruel sense of humor.

^hey I am allowed one day every three months to take off of work… I just forgot it was recruiting day^ Vix replied absently ^hey do you smell that? ^

Kagome stopped and sniffed around, it didn't take her long to recognize the scent. "Why the hell is a demon in the human realm? What if he is seen?" Kagome was on the verge of panicking

^lets go^

Blinking from the sudden words form her friend, Kagome nods before running in the direction the smell of the demon was coming form.

**In the forest a little bit away**

The boys stepped out of the portal and all of them were suddenly on alert. There was a demon close by. Yusuke swore and started running in the direction of the demon, the other 3 following close behind. When the boys broke into the clearing where they sensed the demon they all spread out to surround it trying to keep it from going any closer to any humans. Yusuke brought his hand up in his signature position and was about to yell at the demon when there was a commotion from across the way.

A young teen with black hair with red highlights jumps at the demon, her hands covered with blue fire as she begins to rip into him. She is swiftly followed by a familiar face as the girl Kagome runs over to join her, forming a short sword out of blue energy to slice at the demon. Both girls are completely oblivious to their audience as they try to destroy the demon. The younger girl shoved her fist into the stomach of the demon and smirked. Suddenly the demon seemed to be bleeding fire. When the fire hit the ground the boys could hear sizzling before the fire sputtered out and left little but ash, without harming any of the nature around it. As the teen distracted the demon, Kagome had gotten behind the demon and was readying an attack by adding what looked some type of acid, from a now clawed fingertip, making the swords energy swirl and bubble. Once the green acid swirled through the sword she slashed the demon's back from his left hip to the right side of his neck. The demon suddenly became still before falling to the ground. The Spirit Detectives then got a good look at the face of the demon, mainly the eyes. It seemed as if his eyes had exploded and there was blood dripping from his mouth, the blood seemed to be boiling and eating away at any flesh it met. The demon was melting from the inside out! The boys stared on in wonder.

"What the hell was _that_?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled simultaneously.

Kagome jumped, and turned around finally noticing the group of boys standing there with weapons drawn. Frowning, Kagome looks between the boys and the demon's remains before swiftly bending and touching the carcass. A soft pink glow surrounded her hand and extended toward the smoking cadaver. The rotting corpse began to turn to ash. It was as though the beast was a pool of water and Kagome's touch a drop of blood before the girls disappeared.

"I believe that was our quarry that just disappeared" Kurama pointed out

"Shit, where the fuck did she go?" Yusuke started looking around trying to find some trace of where the two girls had gone. Suddenly Hiei pointed to the west.

"Their energy is heading towards the western district borders. I will fan out to see if there is any possible destination in that direction." Kurama paused and closed his eyes, concentrating on scanning the direction that the girls were moving in "There is an area close to that region that is completely missing any energy natural or otherwise. I do not even sense any trace of animal or plant energy. Though it is extremely hard to notice, I would have missed it if I had not been looking for anything that might seem even slightly abnormal."

"Whaddya mean by that Kurama?" Kuwabara asked seeming confused, which was completely normal in this group.

"It means, you imbicile, that someone is covering the energy in that area." Hiei commented with a sneer at the stupidity of the oaf.

"It is similar to the effect of pushing a mute button for all of the energy in this area." Kurama supplied with a disapproving glance toward Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei grunted before taking off after the girls.

Kurama sighed and started jogging after his friend.

"Aww man, now we gotta run? I don't wanna run…." Yusuke grumbled before following Kurama, "come on Kuwabara"

**Higurashi Shrine**

As the boys made their way up to the Higurashi Shrine they felt a tingle cross their skin. Looking around they did not see any indication of what would cause this reaction and shrugged it off and continued up the many stairs.

"Do all shrines have to have so many damn stairs?" Kuwabara asks after five minutes of climbing

"I believe that they do Kuwabara" Kurama answered smiling a little at his friend's impatience "but we are nearing the top now"

As the boys made it to the crest of the stairs another tingle crossed their arms except this one set all their hair standing on end as if to warn them. Yusuke just shrugged it off and continued walking while Kurama and Kuwabara slowed down and looked around cautiously. Kurama was even more on edge after feeling the second energy, it seemed like Youko was waking up complaining about 'stupid women with bows'. This comment had him even more curious to find the owner of the energy.

"Whoa that was definitely new" Yusuke mumbled.

"Felt similar to Sansui… only not evil." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

"Well this is sacred grounds" Kurama turned and explained to his comrades "I doubt that the owners would let someone dangerous onto the grounds, maybe Koenma was wrong about this Kagome."

"I still say we bring her in let spirit world deal with her and what about the artifact thingy?" Yusuke mumbled.

Hiei appeared and looked at Kurama "they went into the house a little bit ago, looked like the door was un-locked."

Yusuke went up to the door and pounded on it for a bit "hey I'm looking for Kagome, open up"

The door opened to show a middle aged woman with short brown hair and a warm smile

"Hello, I'm Kagome's mom. I'm sorry but she isn't home right now. I think she went to the mall with her friends after school."

"No, you see, we saw her go into the house a little bit ago so we know that she is here" Yusuke said smiling.

Kagome's mom dropped her smile and backed up a little.

"Who are you? And what do you want from my daughter?"

After those words left her mouth the smaller girl from the clearing appeared in front of Yusuke snarling with eyes bleeding red.

"Stay away from here!"

Kurama and Kuwabara backed up and Hiei took a step back eyes widening slightly.

"Yusuke, back up slowly" Kurama said

"It's just a girl Kurama. I can take her."

"No Yusuke you don't understand, I think she sees this as her home, and you are threatening it right now! BACK UP!" Kurama tried to reason with him

"What's the big deal?" Yusuke asked, still not understanding the situation.

"Yusuke what happens if you approach an animal's home…"

Yusuke turned to look at Kurama. As soon as the girl saw Yusuke's back she launched into an attack.

"Look out!" Kuwabara yelled

Yusuke ducked just in time to dodge familiar blue flamed claws as the girl snarled again.

"Whoa!"

Kagome came running out if the house yelling "Vixina DOWN!"

The girl now identified as Vixina stopped in her tracks and seemed to pass out and collapsed. Only to be picked up by a tall man with red hair and green eyes with three black dots on each temple, who backed up while keeping his eyes on the intruders. When he got behind Kagome he laid the girl down and a small blond appeared at his side to check up on the unconscious girl.

Kagome casts a worried glance behind her "I am so sorry about that, she is not too good about threats to her family… when she gets mad… I mean… it's not her fault," Kagome finished with a sigh.

Kurama smiled in understanding, "she is only part demon isn't she. How much? What kind? From the reaction she is either: canine, vulpine or feline."

Kagome looked up in surprise "Have you dealt with mix-breeds?"

Kurama chuckled lightly causing Kagome to blush lightly. "Miss Kagome if you haven't noticed only one of us is completely human" he gestured to his friends. "Yusuke here is a Mazoku, Hiei is a mix breed" this earned him a growl "and I myself am an avatar for a fox demon."

Kagome finally took the time to look up and study the group in front of her. He was right the boy, Hiei, had both fire and ice elements at war within him. And the boy Yusuke had only a hint of demon blood but it was very powerful. The one that interested her most though was the avatar his energy felt familiar as though she had run across it before. Furrowing her brows she tried to remember the last time she had felt it. It was very long ago. Then it hit her. "You're a silver fox aren't you?"

Kurama was stunned for a minute. "Have you come upon a silver fox before?"

Kagome nodded and looked down. "It's been a while since I've felt it but when I met Vix her energy was pretty wild she looked about 13, she told me she was 180 and about to hit her growth spurt which was why her energy was all over the place"

Kurama frowned "silvers usually hit their growth spurt at 300 but since she is only partial it makes sense, but that means she is only half silver. So is she a half demon?"

Kagome smiled "pretty much."

The girl Vixina stirred and growled lightly. Kagome flicked her nose and the growling stopped before big ember eyes blinked open and frowned " 'Gome?" it was soft like she didn't often speak.

Yusuke chose this moment to remind everyone that they were on a case. "Yo, uh I'm sorry but we still need to take you in to the spirit world. You're wanted for mass murder and… umm possession of a dangerous artifact…." He trailed off feeling bad for having to arrest her.

Kagome saddened and looked up at Yusuke. "That's alright I understand that. It was my fault that so many people died. I will go with you. But I cannot hand over the Shikon."

Kurama, Hiei, and Vixina jumped at the word Shikon. Vixina looked at Kagome then to the detectives and glared. "You will not touch her, where ever she goes I got too. I do not trust you. And if at any time she wishes to leave we will leave or else you will have a lot more than an ancient charge to worry about." This was backed up by the tall male who nodded, his eyes leaking red.

Kagome's mother looked upset and went up and hugged the two girls, understanding that her daughter felt responsible for all the people who died as a result of her shattering the jewel. Knowing that the smaller girl would protect her daughter with her life made the older woman feel a little better.

Hiei looked at her and frowned, something about this half-demon screamed at him like he knew something about her. It made him want to tear her apart. That she could know something about him that he didn't know bothered him immensely. He tried to scan her thoughts, but only came upon a solid wall that shocked him when he touched it. _What is holy energy doing inside of a demon?_ Growling he stepped towards the girl only to have her eyes whip over and narrow at him.

^Kagome the short one tried to get into my head^ Vix said turning toward Kagome but still glaring at Hiei out of the corner of her eyes. ^I shocked him so he might know what I am. He cannot tell the others.^ Her voice sounded shaken it was a rare moment that had Kagome concerned.

"I am sorry Hiei but you would be well advised to keep what you just learned to yourself." Kagome smiled sweetly but her eyes were hard enough to cut diamonds.

Hiei glared but kept quiet, having figured out who she was and what she was capable of, but confused as to what she had thought he learned just now. The gears in his head stared turning. Examining the smaller girl he started noticing small things about her. She smelled similar to the fox but smoky. It was a smell he had associated to using his fire element. But if she was a silver fox than she was a plant user, he sniffed around trying to identify her plant of choice. Silver foxes used plants both as weapons and as clan identifiers but all he could smell was her and the fox. So either she didn't learn from her family or she used roses. Judging by her reaction to their intrusion onto the shrine she has adopted these humans. So she either lost her family or she was abandoned. He didn't like not knowing what was going on and so settled for glaring at the small anomaly.

Kurama called Botan to make them a portal. Botan showed up with a pop that had the girls jumping into defensive stances. Kagome sent a ball of purifying energy towards the reaper who hid behind her oar, a move that saved her life, as her oar went up in flames. The attack left Botan shaking and pale.

"Geeze give a girl some warning would you? I nearly fried you. You're lucky I can't purify reapers." Kagome sighed wiping her brow. The boys looked on with wide eyes, never having thought about how startling Botan could be at times. Hiei looked over just in time to see a lavender flame diminishing from the other hybrid's hands as she backed up a little bit.

The girls lined up and waited for the reaper to open the portal. Once the portal was open the girls calmly walked through and left the boys slightly dumbfounded.


End file.
